Wife and Kids
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: Huddy. Sequal to "Scare Me". The song is by Kenny Chesney. Rated T Please R&R. House reflects on his life one night, will he remain a single man forever or will he ever get married and have kids? It's better than it sounds! All mistakes are mine.


3/17/2008

3/26/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Wife and Kids". It's sung by Kenny Chesney, from his CD "Just Who I Am, Poets and Pirates" CD. I don't own House or Cuddy, David Shore does. If I did own them, they'd be having lots of babies.

Rated T Please R&R!

A/N: Sequel to "Scare Me"

House lay on his bed, it was a Friday night and he was alone. He wore a pair of light blue boxers and a white t-shirt and was listening to his I-pod on his stereo system. He was in a reflective mood tonight and that was evident through all of the songs he was listening to. He sighed, reached over grabbed his whiskey tumbler from his night table as well as his ever present Vicodin bottle, shook out two white pills, tossed them in his mouth and chased them down with some whiskey. Then he rubbed his ever aching leg and went back to listening to the music.

One song in particular caught his attention.

_Everybody thinks I've got it all  
Nobody really does, do they?  
I've got more than I deserve, more than I ever dreamed  
But there's always a price you pay  
It's been an amazing road  
I've been blessed, I know  
But at the end of the day I go home alone  
_

House could identify immediately with the words of the song. House thought back to years past. All his life, everyone had been telling him how lucky he was to get the things he had in life. Even after the infarction, his father bitched at him about how House should feel lucky to be alive and not have his leg amputated. House of course, disagreed with his dad about this and bitched right back at him, which was nothing new. House and his dad had never seen eye to eye on just about anything.

House wouldn't ever admit it, but in a way he was lucky. He was lucky for being so dang smart in whatever subject he studied. So much so that in med school, he often would get into arguments with his professors about which one of them was right. House usually won and was also usually kicked out of class for arguing. His professors didn't like him much. House didn't care for them either. House had never been one for authority, from his dad, to his professors.

But there was one person he could take crap from that would be Lisa Cuddy. He smiled a soft smile as he thought of her. It had been a year since they had declared their love for each other and on the outside; they still argued and fought while at work. They didn't say 'I love you' much but they showed it quite often in their love making. House sighed once again, Cuddy would have been here tonight, sitting along beside him, but she was at PPTH working frantically for an emergency board meeting that was on Monday.

Even though they hadn't been together very long, Cuddy had been the one to bring up the subject of wanting kids. House refused, never giving her a reason why, but she knew it anyway. Cuddy knew that House was scared of turning out like his dad.

House wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he loved Cuddy with all his heart and body, of course. He wasn't stupid, he knew she was sexy and a wildcat in bed. He grinned as he thought of the many times and places they had made love, his office, her office, the janitor's closet, his apartment couch, his bed, her bed, her shower, her kitchen table, the list went on and on. His body ached just thinking about her and all of those times they spent together making love.

As much as he loved making love to her, it wasn't all about sex, although that was a huge part. House had finally found someone who could put up with him. God knew that Stacey couldn't put up with him. House was lucky to have found someone like Cuddy who could deal with everything he threw at her, the sexual comments, the sarcasm, the arguments and much more.

Cuddy too loved House even if he drove her up the wall with his crazy antics and unethical procedures. Cuddy too would never admit that she loved House, although it wasn't hard to see that she was happier now. She smiled more and yelled at House less, sort of. Cuddy was happy all around, the sex was amazing, the best she'd ever had, but that wasn't all of it. Cuddy loved House for being who he was, a jack ass at times, but Cuddy loved that House stood up for what he believed in and did anything and everything possible to treat a patient. Cuddy loved that House told people off and had no problem doing it.

House continued to listen to the next verse, but he soon fell asleep with a smile on his face and plan in his mind. A plan to make Lisa Cuddy his forever.

_  
I still hope someday I'll have a wife and kids  
Smiling faces running to the door when I walk in  
Saying "Daddy's home, you were gone too long. What'd you bring me? Swing me. Let me show you what I did"  
I still dream about that look on a woman's face  
That says I love you through the good, the bad, the sunshine or the rain  
Sometimes I wish I had someone to share my life with  
Maybe I'll have a wife and kids  
Maybe someday..._

Early the next morning, at 6a.m. House got up, showered, dressed in his best tux, and headed over to Cuddy's house. But first he had to pick up Wilson. Wilson was waiting for House outside his own home. They headed over to Cuddy's home in Wilson's car. Unbeknownst to Cuddy, he had picked up a set of wedding rings about a week before and today he planned to take her to the Justice of the Peace to make it official. He knocked on her door and Cuddy opened it still in her bedclothes and a robe wrapped around her. Cuddy bleary eyed looked at House and was speechless. House spoke, "Cuddy, you have an hour to get ready and then we're going for a drive. It's a surprise. Dress as if you were going to a wedding." With that House pushed his way into the house and into her kitchen where he fixed himself some coffee and breakfast. Wilson just apologized and followed suit.

Cuddy was still speechless and only after House _and Wilson_ for that matter had barged into her home and made themselves at home.

Cuddy then spoke. "House, its freaking 6:15 in the morning! On a Saturday no less! What the hell are you doing here that early?! And dressed in a tux for that matter? And why is Wilson here dressed in a tux too?" she yelled angrily. House just grinned at her, looked at his watch and said "Cuddles, time's flying by, better hurry up."

Cuddy rolled her eyes and hurried up stairs to shower. By the time she came back down, Wilson had made her breakfast because House didn't ever cook, from what little food she had left, after the two of them had eaten most of it. Cuddy quickly ate, brushed her teeth and they were soon off.

The day turned out to be a beautiful, sunny, spring day. They pulled into the courthouse about 15 minutes later. Cuddy was confused and asked "House what are we doing at the courthouse?" She got no answer as House shut off the car and got out. "Be right back Cuddles." as he kissed her lips.

Cuddy looked at Wilson and he just shrugged his shoulders. Grabbing his cane, he limped up the steps and inside. He returned a few moments later with a man in tow.

Cuddy and Wilson got out of the car and they soon followed House and the unnamed man up to the top of the stairs and they stood at the entrance of the courthouse. The unnamed man stood in front of House and Cuddy and began to speak. "We're gathered at this courthouse to see the wedding of Greg House and Lisa Cuddy takes place. Do we have a witness?" Wilson smiled at the man and the man smiled back at Wilson.

"Married? What the hell House? You never said anything about getting married?" she said angrily. "Well Cuddles, I figured you didn't want anything frilly and expensive so this is the next best thing." He spoke as he grinned at her.

The man continued, vows were exchanged, rings were exchanged and they soon kissed. Then they all went inside and signed a piece of paper making it official. Lisa Cuddy was now Mrs. Lisa House, although she was keeping her maiden name and would continue to go by Lisa Cuddy at work.

They drove back to Cuddy's home and House had once again deceived her. Cuddy had planned to spend the weekend relaxing. Not this weekend, this weekend, House and Cuddy were heading to NYC for their honeymoon. Cuddy protested once more when House told her they were going on their honeymoon. She quickly packed her bags and they headed over to House's apartment so he could pack. Thirty minutes later, they were off, driving in Cuddy's car. Wilson meanwhile, had driven from the courthouse, to Cuddy's house to House's apartment and was currently in his own home with his own car. He hoped House and Cuddy had a nice honeymoon.

House and Cuddy spared no expenses and stayed in a lavish hotel, thanks to PPTH of course. They ordered room service the entire time and spent all the free time they had making love. Sunday soon came they were exhausted but very happy.

They went back to work Monday, happy, but still arguing and fighting. The first time they argued in Cuddy's office, they grinned at each other, nothing had changed.

_  
Maybe I could have a son  
Play football in the backyard  
Or take my daughter fishin', and when she turns 15 teach her how to drive a car  
When I grow old and they've all left home  
I want to lay beside my wife and talk about the old times, remember all the good times._

I still hope someday I'll have a wife and kids  
Smiling faces running to the door when I walk in  
Saying "Daddy's home, you were gone too long. What'd you bring me? Swing me. Let me show you what I did"  
I still dream about that look on a woman's face  
That says I love you through the good, the bad, the sunshine or the rain  
Sometimes I wish I had someone to share my life with  
Maybe I'll have a wife and kids

They had bought a house together, something that was close to PPTH and moved in all of their things, selling both of their homes. It would easier for both of them

On the day of their two year anniversary, House gave Cuddy the only thing he could think of, his sperm. That's right, as much complaining as House did, he had actually gone to the sperm bank and given his sperm for Cuddy to have implanted in her.

They tried for months without success and were getting depressed about it. But they decided to give it one more try and on the last attempt, it took. In fact, they got two eggs out of it. Nine months later, Cuddy gave birth to a boy and a girl. Their son was named Carter and their daughter was named Olivia.

House was greatly involved in both his children's lives and he loved them dearly and gave anybody hell if they insulted or hurt his kids in any way. When the time was right, House took Carter out taught his son how to play lacrosse. Carter excelled at that sport and also in medicine and soon became a doctor like both of his parents. Carter became a pediatrician.

When Olivia had hit the age of wanting to drive, House took her out and taught her how to drive his bike. For her birthday the next year, House and Cuddy bought her a bike of her own. She too went into medicine and became a doctor, specializing in studying the nervous system.

Years went by and soon Carter and Olivia moved out of the house and into their own homes. They had both gotten married a few years apart from each other and started families of their own.

One night after a particularly eventful day, it was Thanksgiving night to be exact and House and Cuddy had just finished cleaning up their house after having Wilson and Amber, Carter and his wife and kids, Olivia and her husband and kids, Foreman and his longtime girlfriend and Chase and Cameron over. Cuddy laid her head on her lover's chest and sighed and they laughed and talked about all of the memories they had shared with their kids, both good and bad. The fights and tears, the laughter and joy, the food fights which House had started and how House and Cuddy had gotten caught having sex on the couch by their kids. After all these years they still satisfied each other.

_  
Maybe someday..._

Sometimes I wish I had someone to share my life with  
Maybe I'll have a wife and kids  
Someday...  
I'll have a wife and kids  
Maybe someday...  


House lay in bed and smiled as he watched his sleeping wife on that Thanksgiving night. Never in a million years did he think he'd ever get married and have kids. A smile was on his face as he closed his eyes and slept.


End file.
